


Then

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint/Volkner.  <i>There is a time for many words, and there is also a time for sleep.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Then

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://pokanon.livejournal.com/517.html?thread=651013#t651013): _Flint's Infernape x Volkner's Raichu, reminiscing of the good old days._ This is an updated/more closely edited version. Originally written 31 May 2010. [DW Mirror](http://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/9374.html).

Mornings were the only time when creases didn't mar the smooth, rounded features of his trainer's face. Pikachu awoke to find the boy curled tightly around him, half to protect, half to be protected. The Pokémon licked Volkner's cheekbones until he stirred, one hand covering his yawning mouth as he stretched, catlike. Electric blue eyes opened and the spark was back again, a wide smile arcing across his face. Back in those days, he woke up all at once, buzzing with energy and ready to face the day.

"Come on, Pikachu," he said, sliding out of bed. His Pokémon chirped happily as he was lifted onto his trainer's shoulders. "Let's see who we're going to beat today!"

\--

Chimchar tickled Flint's ears and pulled on his cheeks, but nothing worked: his trainer slept on, face skewed at a comical angle, his light snores tinged with smoky dreams.

When Buck found the Pokémon bouncing desperately on the bed, he joined in. The two made a game of it, seeing who could land harder and jump higher; Chimchar was more aerodynamic, but the human was heavier and made Flint bounce around in the most entertaining ways. Eventually, they all fell to the floor in a chaotic tangle of limbs and sheets—Buck giggling as his brother pinned him, Chimchar struggling to free himself from his trainer's hair—until their mother came and shooed them all downstairs for breakfast.

Afterwards, Flint reached out a hand, and his Pokémon came running to his side. "Come on, partner," he said, flinging the front door open. "Let's see who we're going to beat today!"

\--

Raichu and Infernape sat side by side, old companions, watching the two men who slumbered in the narrow bed. Their trainers relaxed so rarely these days, and had such little time together—it seemed wrong to wake them now.

The two Pokémon shared a smiling glance before approaching them, Infernape tucking the sheets in, Raichu smoothing his trainer's wild mane. As they stole out of the room, Flint threw an arm around Volkner's waist and pulled him closer. The door clicked shut.

It was nice, for once, to let them rest.


End file.
